Perdoname
by Loriloqui
Summary: A ver si les gusta este fic de HG ... dejen RR


Perdoname  
  
Hacia ya 3 semanas que todo había ocurrido, muchos sueños rotos, dos corazones heridos, todo por culpa de un engaño, bueno... no tan engaño, porque el no tenia la culpa, el no la tenia, había sido su ex quien lo había engatusado y le había atraido hacia ella, solo para dañar aquella linda relacion, solo para hacer daño.  
  
No sabia como pedirle perdón, había intentado miles de formas, pero ella no lo quería ver, no quería escucharlo, le dolía su actitud, el no había tenido la culpa, necesitaba que ella lo perdonara, la quería cerca del, ella era su vida, quería tenerla, abrazarla tal como antes, pero no podía, ella lo rechazaba.  
  
¿Por qué a mí?- decía el joven Ya, veras como te acepta luego, debes buscar otra forma de acercártele, no pierdas las esperanzas-dice el otro chico ¿Pero que más puedo hacer? Ya lo eh intentado todo, ella no me quiere ver- dice agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación Vamos, Harry no pienses asi, intentalo de nuevo-dice el otro Ron, por Dios, no sé que más hacer, Ginny no me quiere ya-dice Harry desesperado casi con lagrimas Claro que lo hace, no ves que siempre anda deprimida-dice Ron Si, ¿pero entonces porque no me hace caso?-dice Harry Por que esta dolida-dice Ron Pero si yo no le hice nada-dice Harry- ¡Cho fue la que se invento todo! Debes decírselo-dice Ron Ya se lo eh intentado decir mas de 15 veces y siempre me dice que es mentira que no me cree-dice Harry Bien, vamos a pensar en algo, tiene que haber algo que la convenza de lo contrario, ella tiene que perdonarte o por lo menos creerte, porque tu no has hecho nada asi que de perdonar no hay nada que perdonar-dice Ron Pensare que hacer-dice Harry Bajemos que Hermione tiene que estar desesperada, debemos darnos prisa asi llegamos a la clase-dice Ron  
  
Bajaron y redirigieron corriendo hacia su próxima clase que era pociones, Harry estaba desesperado ya que Snape no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo tenia harto, se metía mucho con el y sus compañeros, lo reconocía su mente estaba en otro lugar, necesitaba que ella lo perdonara.  
  
En los pasillos de Hogwarts, 6:00 PM...  
  
Ginny creo que estas siendo muy dura contigo y con el-dice Emily Yo no lo creo asi- contesta la pelirroja mientras cargaba una mochila En ningun momento has tenido pruebas de que el te halla engañado- dice Emily haciéndola recapacitar La misma Chang me lo dijo-dice Ginny Pero Ginny por Dios, sabes como es esa tipa, ¡de las 100 palabras que dice, 99 son mentiras! Es... que... me cuesta creerle a Harry, sabes... ella era su novia, las cosas no se olvidan tan fácil-dice Ginny Pero creo que después de todo el daño que la Chang esa le hizo no creo que él quiera tener algo con ella, ademas sé que te ama, mas que a nadie, deberías creerle-dice Emily dando por zanjado el tema Tal vez... si-dice Ginny  
  
Mientras, 3 jóvenes salían de la clase más horripilante e indeseable que hubieran tenido en su vida, uno de ellos llevaba una cara de muerto increíble, el otro tenia una cara de sueño y la ultima no se le veía ya que iba con 5 libros en los brazos.  
  
Hermione, ¿nunca té cansas de llevar esos libros?- dice Ron al ver que la chica casi ni se veía detrás de aquella montaña de libros No, porque no soy una vaga como tu- dice ella Yo no soy vago, solo vivo la vida-dice Ron haciéndose el dolido- ademas no me gusta tragar libros Mas bien no te gusta hacer nada referente a los estudios, por eso siempre andas copiándote todo, dudo que pases los exámenes asi como vas-dice Hermione Te sorprenderé mi querida Mione-dice Ron con cara de superior ¿A quien sorprenderás Pobretón Weasley?- dice Malfoy saliendo de sabrá Dios donde Ya se me hacia familiar ese olor a serpiente descompuesta-dice Ron Si a mi igual-dice Harry pensando que algo peor no podía sucederle ya San Potter creí que con la novela que se invento tu Ex te mantendrías por lo menos un mes llorando en tu habitación como el marica que eres-dice Malfoy con sonrisa burlona ¿Porque no nos olvidas y te pierdes Malfoy?- dice Hermione temiendo la reacción de Harry Porque me encantan venir a conversar con ustedes, sus caras son tan cómicas, y sus personajes tambien, San Potter el defensor de los Sangre Sucias y novio de la pobretona, Comadreja Pobretona Weasley el novio de la sangre sucia y amigo a muerta de San Potter y La Sangre Sucia Granger- dice Malfoy con desprecio Muerte grandísimo Hijo de perra-dice Ron dándole tremendo golpe en la nariz Te sedo el honor de que te mueras tu primero Weasley-dice Malfoy devolviéndoselo ¡Paren por favor!- dice Hermione agarrando a Ron y los gorilas agarraban a Malfoy ¡¿Que pasa aquí?!- decía Filch que acababa de pasar por alli Nosotros... solo... -decía Hermione nerviosa Se estaban peleando verdad-dice Filch mientras la señora Norris los observaba con recelo Ellos empezaron –decía Malfoy Por favor Malfoy tu comenzaste a insultarnos- decía Ron con ganas de volver a darle un mamporro No me importa quien empezó, se van todos a la oficina del profesor Snape- decía Filch ¿Dónde Snape?- decía Ron con cara de horror y Malfoy sonreía con satisfacción Si donde Snape-decía Filch y los empujaba hacia allá  
  
Caminaron un rato largo por los pasillos, ya era bastante tarde, asi que estaba casi todo vacío, se escuchaban sus pasos por los corredores, parecía que en aquel castillo no había nadie mas que ellos.  
  
Voy a matar a malfoy un día de estos –decía Ron en vos baja Ya calma que lo que vendrá después de esto es peor-dice Harry imaginándose limpiando los baños del 3 piso y trabajando como elfo Si va a ser horrible-decía Hermione que estaba mas blanca que una tiza  
  
Cuando llegaron Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio corrigiendo trabajos, por lo que Harry pudo ver, parecía que ningun trabajo era lo suficientemente bueno para Snape, todos estaban por debajo de 5 puntos. El castigo que les puso fue realmente denigrante, cuando terminaran el partido de la semana entrante ellos debían de quedarse a levantar toda la basura que quedara, ademas de que les quito 50 puntos a Gryffindor y nada a Slytherin.  
  
Que asco de profesor – decía Ron con furia cuando estaban llegando a su sala común Creo que ustedes deberían ir a la enfermería para que les curen esos golpes que tienen-dice Hermione preocupada Despreocupate que allá en la sala común hay unos botiquines, nos curaremos nosotros mismos-dice Harry con furia tambien Ya el castigo esta puesto y no podemos hacer nada lo mejor será cumplir no meternos en mas líos - decía Hermione  
  
Apresuraron el paso ya que era bastante tarde y no quería recibir otro castigo por andar merodeando tan tarde, era lo único que le faltaba, Cuando llegaron cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Harry que decidió quedarse en el sillón de la sala común, a pensar un poco.  
  
¿ Porque tardaron tanto?- le pregunto una voz que el conocía bien Malfoy nos empezó a molestar y terminamos en la oficina de Snape-dijo él tratando de ocultar las lastimaduras que tenia con la manga de su túnica ¿Y que les dijeron?- dice la joven de cabellos rojos sentándose al lado del con expresión preocupada Solo nos quitaron 50 puntos y nos dieron de castigo de limpiar el campo de Quidditch luego del próximo partido-dice Harry sin mirarla, le costaba estar cerca de ella sin poder abrazarla ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-dice ella Nos peleamos-dice Harry mirándola de reojo De seguro estas lastimado-dice ella mirándolo fijamente No... yo... –decía Dejame ver- ella se levanta y se acerco y corrió la mano del para ver las heridas- dejame curarte No gracias, yo puedo solo-dice el testarudo Ven dejame ayudarte – dice ella quitándole de la mano el algodón Perdoname Ginny por favor- logro decir luego de un tiempo de mucha lucha interior Harry... no tengo nada que perdonarte, te creo ya, se que tu no tuviste la culpa y que ella fue quien invento todo- dice Ginny mirándolo Entonces... – dice Harry sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir Perdoname tu a mi por no confiar en ti, lo siento yo y te amo-dice ella dándole un dulce beso  
  
Se sentía completo, alegre, vivo, ella lo había entendido y le creía, era lo mejor. La tenia entre sus brazos podía sentirla, sus ojos lo miraban con amor y no con reproche como días antes, le decían que lo amaba, ella lo amaba y estaba de nuevo con él.  
  
Su corazón latía a mil, el la amaba mas que a su propia vida y no quería perderla de nuevo, no quería que ella se alejara ni un segundo mas del, la necesitaba cada segundo ya que ella era su razon de vivir. Ella lo era todo para el.  
  
- Ya no hay nada que perdonar y yo tambien te amo ginny-dice Harry sonriendo y la abraza como si fuera la ultima vez  
  
Hola! Buenas a todos, espero que este fic les guste y que dejen mensajes para saber que tal, les deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte. Tambien que les valla bien en sus coles, ya que me imagino que todos estan en el, exactamente yo estoy en temporada escolar, ademas de que casi estoy finalizando el cole, estoy en exámenes casi, espero que me valla bien y asi poder salir ya de este curso xDD.  
  
Nos vemos pronto  
  
Mary Krum 


End file.
